Ran Shibuki
Ran Shibuki is a main character in the series Aikatsu!. A quiet, independent girl with a professional air about her. She is multi-talented and mature but she has a short tether and does not like being pestered. Despite this, Ran is a kind person. She is a Starlight School student and one of Ichigo and Aoi's classmates. She is well-known for her modeling and style. Her birthday is August 3. Yuri Feats With Ichigo Hoshimiya * During her first fashion show audition with Ichigo, she held hands with her as the part of the song's lyric: Itsumo Love You-(I'll always love you), was heard. * The first time she was seen praising someone, or smiling outside of when she had to for a job, was with Ichigo. * Before she and Ichigo were about to be in a photo shoot, she got easily embarrassed after Ichigo told her it's amazing, and referred her from calling her that. * She got bothered and embarrassed after Ichigo embraced her and called her Ran-chan during the lunchbreak. * During lunchbreak, she said watching Ichigo is making her own food tastes better as well. * During lunchbreak, after Ichigo had the cherry tomato she was looking forward to eat, she accepted the fruit pudding lent to her by Aoi with blushing cheeks. * To connect her hand with both if Ichigo and Aoi is what she found to be embarrassing, so she couldn't do it when they were about to start their rehearsal for their first special audition, so she switched to inform them about the Premium rare Dress cards on her Aikatsu phone, she also had hard time calling Ichigo by her first name only, instead of completing "Ichi'", she said "Ichi-Ni-San" (1-2-3) while exercising to miss it, with her back facing them. * Before the special audition, she blushed after Ichigo realized she called her by her first name, and was even more embarrassed to hear her saying that they did well in the special audition thanks to Ran calling her name, and turned her shy face. * Just when Ichigo was about to give her a hug on a table of the cafeteria during lunchbreak because she was happy Ran also accepted to do Mizuki's song (Move on now) for their first special audition, she stopped her before she do with her cheeks blushing. * Ichigo's attribute of acting as soon as she thinks of something is what she reckoned as one of her good points. * Her position of the boys when Ichigo asked her if she had any experience about the feeling of being a girl in love is that they're simple-minded. * She got nervous when Ichigo brought her face close to hers to remind her of the plates which are served in Christmas parties such as golden fried chicken and fluffy cakes covered in crème, precisely the while she questioned her if she dislike Christmas, she looked away with her cheeks blushing, and said that she doesn't really dislike it. * As mentioned by Aoi, she was really worried about Ichigo before the audition of Ichigo and Mizuki. * To show the heart-shaped cereal- mixed chocolates to Ichigo to have some is what made her turn to avoid looking at her, with her face red to her ears, especially after Ichigo said that she's happy to receive them, she turned her face to the opposite side of hers towards Aoi. *During the train journey to the hot springs, while staring and smiling at Ichigo, she started to blush from the time Ichigo had the parsley she saved for the last part of the bento, till the time Ichigo offered to feed her her favorite pickled veggies using her own chopsticks in return, and when Aoi offered to hand her some milk au lait she smiled, it ended when they view the ocean together through the window. *She blushed when Ichigo shoved her along with Aoi on bed to tickle them, since they were too engrossed in training for the Fresh Girls Cup. *The reason she failed in the semi-finals of the Fresh Girls Cup was because she wasn't able to really get in the zone, she guessed that she just had something on her mind, Aoi wondered if Ran was actually worrying about Ichigo and her, in a second, she turned her sitting position to avoid showing them her blushing face, then when they got nearer, she turned passionately to advice Ichigo focus on her style of training and aim to win, that clue indicates the specific person she was worrying about. *To establish that she's more easy to approach than what Ichigo thinks, she admonished the time Ichigo was clinging on to her from the start. *For Ichigo to be surprised by how well she take care of others, she snubbed embarrassingly. *During a stage performance, she looked at Ichigo as the following lyrics were heard: "How we were in the same class and live so close by, might be considered fate, we are such a great match, I'm glad to meet you". *A feeling which she couldn't describe had moved her with the thoughts of the happy Ichigo and Aoi who got the chance to form a unit together that gave her a look of depression which the other members of Tristar noted, subsequently when Mizuki informed her that Ichigo and Aoi were in the same building for a rehearsal, her mood instantly brightened for she was eager to see them, the significance of Ichigo was evident through starting her call with: "Ichigo, Aoi". *Agreeing to Ichigo's remark about her joy for doing idol activities together, she gave a wink while being hugged by her. *Only because Ichigo did express her happiness for being in Soleil along with her and Aoi, she got embarrassed. *For the drama audition of the movie "Alice in wonderland", she played the role of the Hatter, who embraced Ichigo/White Rabbit from behind once the Red Queen threatened Alice. *In a corridor, just when Orihime realized how she, Ichigo and Aoi were stalking her, she held Ichigo's hand closely. *She was fed by Ichigo from her favorite strawberry parfait. *The reason why she wasn't sad as to cry since knowing about Ichigo's transfer to America: Because she believes their feelings will always connect them, that's why she was showing to smile tenderly at Ichigo the while she gave her a farewell hug. *Before Chocopop detective audition, she became irritated because Otome did frequently feed Ichigo pieces of Aikatsu chocolate. *Her example for the saying: "You are what you eat": Ichigo is made of all the parfaits she ate. *Before "Yeah!Hoo!Maki" audition for ehomaki, she almost kissed Ichigo when she jumped on her, placing both of her hands on her waist. *She leaned on Ichigo's back while they were peeking on Mikuru watering the garden. General * Just after Aoi teased her, pointing at: The ultra sexy Japan beauty, the never smiling goddess, Beautiful Blade; she blushed, got embarrassed then turned around. * Just to let Ichigo and Aoi know that she also had fun teaching them about signatures design, was enough to make her discontinued her sentence and blush before wishing them good night. * Watching over Aoi and Ichigo hugging each other after the announcement of the successful entrance exam applicants, she hoped they enjoy the "short time" that they can remain friends, then turned around. * She had a close friend named Mako who would do her best to pass the audition only because Ran's there for her. * Mako was her roommate and best friend, but she left Starlight Academy and wasn't able to rise together with her, and their dream ended, the way Mako cried back then has been bothering her ever since, she always told herself that there was nothing she could've done about it, the reason she step with her left leg first was because Mako used to, it's because she always used to walk alongside Mako. * For a certain reason, she got in the way of Ichigo and Aoi when they were close to each other in the classroom, one time she overheard them singing in their dorm, and said something about denying the fact they were matched. * Once she got changed and came back to Ichigo and Aoi in their dorm to give them a hand about signatures design, she was shy to show them how she looks in her casual clothes. * She was shy and wavering to inform Hikari that she's friends with Aoi and Ichigo. * Resembling Hikari for the eternal burning sun, she spoke about the case in which anyone get too close to her, they're likely to get burned; Ichigo's sumrise about Hikari's high body temperature made her embarrassed. * When she got the chance to meet the designer woman for Spicy Ageha, she was nervously blushing, on the stage she didn't know if that designer woman would be watching her, but she performed as if she could see that woman herself. * After she returned from her meeting with the designer woman of Spicy Ageha, she winked at Ichigo who was sitting on bed, and told her that the designer was happy she came to see her. * When she was practicing some dancing moves alone, she was embarrassed to be noticed by Ichigo and Aoi who just came by her. * Otome to her has the same scent as Ichigo. * She's glad that the one Otome loved wasn't the grounds keeping guy. * Encouraging Otome to overcome the audition with their own abilities since Otome didn't have the Premium Dress Cards, she blushed just after Aoi's complement, and said that it wasn't her intention to earn their praise. * Just when Otome was willing to hug Makoto the designer man for receiving the Tropical Basket Coord, she stopped her before she do so. * To decide what cards she, Ichigo, Aoi and Otome will use for Valentine's fashion show audition, she was a little embarrassed. * She have a group of fan girls in Starlight Academy who would present her their Valentine's chocolates. *To ask Ichigo and Aoi to sleep in their dorm since she couldn’t get to sleep alone, she was shy. *In a discreet way after Ichigo's question of agrrement about Akane's cuteness, she winked at Aoi who just talked with her fan and junior student. *Before proceeding to Tristar stage's waiting room, she was embarrassed that she looked away from Ichigo and Aoi with her cheeks blushing only because said assuming that time would be the last for both of them to have fun, then hurried to stuff her face with the pancakes they made together. *She was both surprised and shy once she saw the moment when Kaede kissed Mizuki on the cheek. *Before entering Kaede's dorm, she was embarrassed and tenacious to be kissed by her on the cheek. *Even though Tristar had a concert at Osaka Dome, she ran to meet Ichigo and Aoi embracing both of them as she reached the stage they were on, declaring that she dropped out of Tristar to be in their unit, Soleil, plus she stated that it's because she's together with them that she can run her hardest. *For the drama audition of the movie "Alice in wonderland", she played the role of the Hatter, who wished for Alice/Shion to stay at the tea party forever. *At Summer Pool Land, since Sakura was shy to show her swimsuit, she complemented hers to boost her confidence, saying that she looks pretty nice in its color. *At a lunchbreak, she said that Mizuki really makes her want to chase after her. *While Aoi and Ichigo were watching Mizuki's Moon Light Mascara commercial, she fell on their backs on the bed, approving of their admiration. *For Chocopop detective audition, she took the role of a detective who would feed ball-shaped chocolates to her assistant Yurika, she also would receive some from her in order to create the inspirations needed for solving the mysteries. *While she was practicing walking for a fashion audition, she was adored by her fan girls who were watching her admiringly. *She didn't falter to tell Yurika how cute she looked in her detective outfit. *Inside the house containing the missing chocolate piece, she saved Yurika from a set of fallen desserts and cakes by shoving her away from the falling direction, which lead her to fall on top of her. *To her, Mizuki was really beautiful with a lip gloss. *In Cool Angels audition, she blushed when Seira fell on her. *Talking about her unchangeable friendship with Aoi and Ichigo makes her embarrassed. Gallery Videotogif 2018.08.23 15.41.07.gif Anime 197 1267975.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.24 17.45.21.gif Videotogif 2018.08.24 17.49.07.gif Videotogif 2018.08.25 08.11.48.gif Videotogif 2018.08.25 08.16.27.gif Videotogif 2018.08.25 08.53.23.gif Videotogif 2018.08.25 16.27.45.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 16.20.33.gif Anime 201 407240.jpg Anime 201 619160.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.26 18.36.25.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 18.36.44.gif Anime 202 496079.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.27 07.56.47.gif Anime 204 237446.jpg Anime 209 397647.jpg Anime 212 853978.jpg Anime 212 1260050.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.15 17.35.16.gif Anime 219 140474.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.02 14.40.59.gif Anime 231 295045.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.02 16.21.59.gif Videotogif 2018.12.03 17.47.50.gif Videotogif 2018.12.03 17.48.29.gif Anime 226 1429470.jpg Videotogif_2019.02.24_15.39.39.gif Screenshot_20190226-093402.png Screenshot_20190507-162200.png Screenshot_20190506-153225.png Screenshot_20190506-150237.png Screenshot_20190505-210744.png Screenshot_20190505-211244.png Screenshot_20190508-010800.png Screenshot_20190717-192254.png Screenshot_20190717-192849.png Screenshot_20190717-192809.png Di9765.jpg Screenshot_20190918-192427.jpg Screenshot_20190918-192441.jpg Screenshot_20190918-191118.jpg Videotogif_2019.11.26_20.55.15.gif Screenshot_2019-11-26-19-44-38.png Category:Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Tsurugi